cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Letum
History in the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Letum previously has served honorably as Chairman, Minister of Defense, Minister of Domestic Affairs, Court Justice and Veto Holder of GATO. During his tenure in government he led that alliance to its peak in numbers and international influence that has not been matched to this day, and a peak in strength that was not reached again by any alliance for several months. Letum has served several terms as a brown team senator until he departed the brown team, journeying to the red team. History in the New Pacific Order Letum joined the New Pacific Order on the 8th of February 2007, following discussions with Imperial Leadership. Some felt that his joining of Pacifica was controversial, coming immediately after serving as Commander in Chief of an enemy of the Order, GATO. However, the Emperor's support encouraged the Body Republic to treat Letum as a comrade, and they quickly came to respect him. His writing skill in particular has been often noted, and he currently serves as a senior correspondent in the Order's Media department. Letum spent most of his early months in Pacifica as a follower rather than a leader, fighting when needed, aiding those in need, and helping those whose morale had fallen. His introduction to government came in late 2007, when he entered the Pacifican Bank and the Military Command. Serving as a NCO in the Zeta and Omega Battalions for over a year in Military Command and as a member of Bank Leadership for two years. From then on, his work became increasingly noted, and he rose to several positions, before being elected as a Councilor in March 2008. He has served as a Councilor from March 2008 until November 2008, presiding over many important projects. His service on the Council came to an end in November 2008 when he declined a nomination to run for another term in Council. Letum would make a brief return to council prior to it reform in spring of 2010. He has also temporarily served as a red team senator. Pacifican Bank Letum has spent a majority of his time within the Order as a member of the Pacifican Bank. He finances the warring nations of the Order. In addition to the basic duties of a bank nation, he has held several leadership positions within the bank. As Bank Chairman he was in charge of both running the bank and planning for the future as well as organizing the reparations from the War of Armageddon. Due to time constraints Letum resigned from his position as Bank Chairman, but continued to advise the leadership of the bank on many issues, from planning out future projects to the most effective way to organized aid drops. After he resumed activity, he was re-instated as Vice-Chairman in July 2010, exactly 2 years after his first appointment to that position. Past and Present Jobs and Duties Current Pacifican Duties '''Former Pacifican Duties Leadership Category:Individuals Category:People of the New Pacific Order